Kategorie:WoW-Witze
So merkt man wenn man süchtig nach World of Warcraft ist: Ich stand auf dieser Party an der Bar und versuchte dem Gastwirt klar zu machen, dass er mir bitte 10 Wasser machen soll, da viel mir plötzlich diese sehr attraktive junge Dame auf, die mich durch ihre aufreizenden Blicke dazu verführte auf sie zuzugehen um sie anzusprechen! Nachdem wir uns vorgestellt hatten und in einen eher oberflächlichen Dialog verfielen wanderten meine Augen an ihr auf und ab und betrachteten ihre Items… ähm… Klamotten… Ich: „Coole Hose hast du da an, wo ist die her?“ Sie: „Hab ich mir gestern in der Stadt geholt“ Ich: „Sturmwind?“ Sie: „Ne von H&M“ Ich: „H&M? Ist das ne neue Instanz?“ Sie: „Inst..was?“ Ich: „Ach vergiss es.. is die Hose wenigstens episch?“ Sie: „Die is von Dolche&Gabana“ Ich: „Ne, ich mein ob die lila is“ Sie: „Hä? Sie ist blau, dass siehst du doch!“ Ich: „Achso blau, na ne, ich such eh nach Leder“ Sie: „Leder? Hast du den Fetisch?“ Ich: „Fet..was? Achso ne, ich Angel nich…“ Irgendwie kam sie mir durch ihre verwirrenden Antworten etwas sonderbar vor aber dennoch war ich bestrebt die Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen, so schritt das Gespräch dann folgender Maßen voran: Sie: „Was machen wir jetzt noch? Gehen wir zu mir oder zu dir?“ Ich: „Kommt drauf an wo du dein Ruhestein hast!“ Kaum war dieser Satz ausgesprochen stand plötzlich so’n stinkender Mensch neben mir brüllte mir ins Ohr „Hast du’n Problem, ******? Lass meine Freundin in Ruhe“ Ich blickte sie fragend an: „gehört der Alli hier zu dir?“ doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte, kam er auf mich zu… ich witterte nur die Ehre und ging sofort auf ihn los! Ich streckte ihn mit 2 gezielten Schlägen zu Boden und war sehr verwundert, warum ich keine Ehrenpunkte für den bibi erhalten hab, aber da mir auch kein ruchloser Mord angezeigt wurde, war es mir relativ egal! Plötzlich spazierten 4 Spieler mit grünem Gildenwams und der weißen Aufschrift „Polizei“ herein und baten darum, dass ich ihnen folgen solle! Ich: „Polizei? Seit ihr neu auf dem Server, eure Gilde kenn ich gar nicht?“ Polizei: „Sie sind wohl nen Scherzkeks, was? Ich: „Ne, Schurke“ Polizei: „Ja ja, das klären wir dann auf dem Revier“ Ich: „Wo geht’s hin? Revier? Is das ne 5er, oder was soll ich mit euch 4 Gimps da?“ Polizei: „Folgen sie uns jetzt bitte und alles weitere klären wir dann unterwegs“ Ich dachte mir nur, warum fragen die für ihren Lowbiekram nicht wen von JdH? Aber andererseits hat ich eh noch keine Lust mich für diesen Abend auszulogen. Ich: „Habt ihr schon Grp, na dann invite! So und wie kommen wir da jetzt hin? Reiten oder gibt’s da nen Flugpunkt?“ Polizei: „Folgen sie uns einfach!“ Ich: „Alles klar, dann bin ich mal kurz sticki und geh mal kurz afk@WC“ [mailto:afk@WC“Als Als]' wir ankamen, sollte ich mich erstmal setzen, aber ich meinte nur! „Ne keine Zeit jetzt für so was, buffen und go“' Doch der eine wurde langsam sauer und fuhr mich mit lauter Stimme an: „Setzen!“ Ich mich also hingesetzt. Polizei: „Wir hätten gern ihren Personalausweis“ Ich: „Kein Problem, einfach antraden“ Polizei: „Was sind sie von Beruf?“ Ich: „Ingenieur“ Polizei: „Für was?“ Ich: „Ach hab mich auf Sprengstoff und Granaten spezialisiert?“ Plötzlich whisperte er seinem Gildenkollegen zu „Informier mal die Kripo, die solln mal seine Wohnung checken“ Polizei: „Was wollten sie in der Disco?“ Ich: „Ach ich hab noch nen haufen Stoff auf der Bank und wollt gucken ob ich den irgendwie unters Volk bringen kann“ Wieder war mein Satz von einem whisper zu seinem Kollegen gefolgt: „Ruf die Drogenfahnder, die sollen ihn gleich danach vernehmen“ Polizei: „Wollen sie sich noch mit jemanden in Kontakt setzen bevor wir sie in die Zelle bringen?“ Ich: „Ja, Darth“ Polizei: „Ist das ihr Anwalt?“ Ich: „Nein, mein Leader“ Polizei: „Ihr was? Was wollen sie dem sagen?“ Ich: „Na das ich zu spät zum Invite für MC erscheine! Polizei: „Steckt ihn zu dem anderen Verrückten in die Ausnüchterungszelle!“ Ziemlich grob führten mit mich also zwei dieser Vollpfosten in eine enge graue Zelle, in der schon ein weiterer Spieler auf dem Boden saß. Ich: „Warum bist du hier drinnen?“ Er: „Die haben mich im Wald aufgegabelt, als ich dabei war nen paar Wölfen das Fell abzuziehen!“ Ich: „Willst Kochkunst skilln?“ Er: „Nee, bin Kürschner“ Ich: „Du bist doch Mage, oder? Kannst mir Wasser und Brot machen?“ Er: „Was willst du hier damit?“ Ich: „Wieso hier? Ich port jetzt Ogri und geh dann MC“ ' 'Ranna72 02:30, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC)Liebe grüsse eure Sharry xD Kategorie:Mondkinder